Thom And The Smiling Sorcerer
by hannirose
Summary: In the original draft of SOTL it was an adult book and Thom had a thing with Roger even though Alanna hated him. So only here can you read it. Rated PG13 for an adult theme and possible cussing!
1. Chapter 1 Smiling sorceror

(AN/ Ok this very odd fanfic was inspired by the original version of the SOTL (song of the lioness) books where they were adult books and Thom and Roger were an item so to speak. Anyway, some of me and my sheroes friends (if you are not on Sheroes I demand you sign up now) thought someone should write a fanfic bout it.... SO here it is!)  
Chapter one: Our smiling sorcerer  
  
Thom leaned on his hand watching the world pass him by beneath his window where he had lived for the last 18 years and learned all he could learn there.  
He had always been different than the other boys studying there. First of all he was much better than all of them but let it be believed that he was dull witted and not very gifted. All his teachers knew better though. Also Thom never mooned over girls like his friends had. He never was interested in girls. He tried to hide it but people found out and after that his life was nothing but a living hell.  
( AN/ Yea about the living hell part I'm not sure if there is a hell in Tortall but... There is now!)  
When Thom received Alanna's plea to help her protect her and her prince from the harm she believed Duke Roger might present he was more than glad to help her.  
When he arrived though and met Roger, her enemy for the first time he knew that things would not be as he had first expected them to be.  
The Duke was a charmer, he was very handsome and smart. He listened with interest when Alanna introduced them and told him that Thom had been trained in sorcery for the past nine years (AN/ nine years? Is that right?) he did not seem at all like the awful killer Alanna had described.  
When the Duke had invited Thom to sit with him at dinner to tell him further about his studies Thom blushed deep red and mumbled that he would like that. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Alanna's eyes widen as she watched her brother suddenly become shy, which he had never been.   
She didn't say anything though just that eyebrow raise and then she excused herself to go sit with her friends.  
When they had seated themselves Thom found himself at a lose to find words, but the Duke was so kind and laughing he soon found himself more at ease.  
" So tell me, Trebond." The duke said casually, " What are you focusing on in your studies if I may ask?"  
Thom answered him his voice shy and quiet at first,  
" My main focus is on telling the future and reading minds which I can only do on occasion but would like to learn better."  
* Why am I so shy?* Thom pondered, * He is Alanna's enemy I must remember that... Though he hardly looks like someone who would hurt his cousin to get the throne*  
" Ah, I have some skill in mind reading. Perhaps I could help you some if you wish."  
* Mithros! He's offering to tutor me! He is one of the best sorcerers ever! I wonder... No he can't like me we hardly know each other.*  
" I would like that my lord." Thom said quietly blushing all the more. The duke offered Thom his hand and Thom took him confused.  
" Please, if we are to be friends I would prefer that you call me just Roger. My lord gets old after a while." He laughed smiling down at Thom kindly.   
Thom grinned and shook his hand,  
" Then you must call me Thom. That's what everyone calls me, well, most people anyway."  
  
********************************************************  
  
That night Alanna came and quizzed Thom on every word Roger had said. Thom told her most of it. Not the part where they were on first name terms. He didn't know why he kept that secret but he felt that Alanna would be less than happy to hear that.  
" Really Alanna... Are you sure that he is after the prince and the crown?" Thom asked her cautiously. Alanna glanced at him quickly and suspiciously.  
" Yes." She snapped, " Of course I am! Do you think I would have brought you all the way here if I was not sure?"  
" Well, no its just... He seems nice..." Thom said quietly. Alanna sighed and hugged her brother.  
" Maybe I am wrong. I don't believe it though, not one bit. I am being rude though. You are tired and rightfully so. You've had a hard ride. Thank you for coming brother. I really did miss you."  
After Alanna left Thom lay in bed awake long after he had turned off his lights and all he could think of was a certain smiling sorcerer.  
********************************************************  
  
(AN/ Yea I know short first chappy but I want to see if I get any reviews first ya know? So you see that little box in the bottom left cornor? That box is your friend! If you press that box and review me I will give you a nice pineapple! SO REVIEW!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster strikes

YAY!!! I got reviews! I'm so happy! *dances around like an idiot*  
  
Karina- Sadly there is not an original version in print. Tammy (tamora Pierce) said that she never really wrote much of it down before she decided she did not like where it was headed. So thanks for reviewing and PLEASE continue reading me!!!  
  
Utsusemi- Ah thanks for the review! Yea I am sure that not all the reviews I will get will be great but one can hope I will not be flamed at too badly! You totally should write an Alex and Roger ficcy! Cause they were in the original one a couple too! (I'm tellin ya Roger sure gets around!) Let me know if ya do! I'd like to read it!!!  
  
Laura- YAY! I'm glad you enjoy this! I am going to try to update everyday at least for this week cause its spring break. JOY TO THE WORLD! Anyway hope ya like it!  
  
So on with the story! Ooh also I said I would give you all a pineapple if you were to review me so... *hands pineapples to all her beautiful reviewers* THANX!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two: The disaster strikes   
  
** Thom looked around him and saw Alanna sitting at a table not far away talking to the prince. Thom looked at the man sitting across from him and gasped. It was the Duke Roger. He was smiling as he watched his sister but Thom saw his fingers clench around the napkin he was holding. He turned away from Alanna and looked at Thom.  
Thom suddenly felt shy again. Roger had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and had a dazzling smile. Right now that smile was directed toward him, Thom.   
" Tell me Thom. What is your sister planning on doing after she gets her shield?" Thom gasped, he knew! The duke knew!  
" After she beds with all the men of this realm do you think she will settle with that thief? Or will she set her prospects higher. Like queen perhaps?"  
He gestured over at Alanna and The prince Jonathan. Thinking no one was looking the prince took Alanna's hands in his and gazed at her tenderly.**  
  
Thom woke with a gasp. He lay awake long after that watching the sky lighten slowly as he wondered what his dream had meant and if the Duke was really as dangerous as Alanna had said.  
  
At breakfast Thom found that he was placed next to the duke again. He wondered what the duke thought of that and if he was glad that he was there. He blushed at the thought.  
When the Duke arrived he asked politely how Thom was. Thom felt his cheeks burn and cursed his red hair for making it so obvious. He mumbled a reply,  
" I am well my Lord." The Duke laughed showing all his teeth and Thom could not help but notice how nice he looked.  
" I thought we had decided to be on first name terms last night? Had we not?" His voice was not ridiculing only amused.  
" I suppose I forgot. Forgive me my l- Roger." Thom stumbled when he said the duke's name. He felt the words roll softly over his tongue like silk. The duke only smiled kindly at him and sat down.   
During the meal Thom was mostly silent listening to the conversations around him. He caught Alanna's eyes a few times and saw that she frowned as she watched him. He wondered why. After a quarter hour or so the duke turned his attention toward Thom.  
"So what do you think so far of the palace? Is it what you expected?" He asked in a curious but still bored polite court voice. Thom thought about the question. Some things were what he had expected but some things were not at all like he had expected them to be, like the duke himself. He had expected a cruel man with no kindness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak although he had no idea what he was planning on saying, when the King rose and the meal was over.   
Thom excused himself and hurried off although he thought he could feel the Duke's bright blue eyes following him the entire way out of the dining hall.   
  
" THOM! Open the door!" Alanna hollered through the locked door where Thom had barricaded himself after the meal.  
Suddenly there was the sound of wood splintering and the door flew open and Alanna stood in the doorway with a look of utter frustration.  
" What happened?!" She demanded, " Thom if you don't tell me I swear to the Goddess that I will-"  
She broke off when Thom hurled his pillow at her to get her to shut up. She strode over to the bed and yanked the blankets off Thom's head.  
When she saw Thom she gasped in shock. She hardly recognized her brother. His face was a mess of blood and bruises. She saw that one of his front teeth had chipped.  
Instantly she sent her healing magic into her brother and found that his nose had been broken, his back molar loosened and his knee cap fractured as well as numerous bruises and cuts.  
Alanna healed his nose and picked him up carefully in her arms though he still let out a yelp of pain when she accidentally bumped his knee.  
She ran to the healers wing trying to keep Thom form any more pain than he was already in. She knew that if she tried to heal him by herself she would only tire herself out.  
  
" Who did this?" The healer asked Alanna as she watched her brother sleep. Alanna shook her head and whispered,  
" I don't know. I found him in his room. Goddess bless I found him before 'they' came back, whoever or whatever they are. Will he be the same?"  
The healer looked at Thom sleeping. And shrugged his shoulders sadly.  
" There is no real way of telling. He could pop up in a day or two or... Well, he had a major concussion. Who knows if his mind will ever be what it used to."  
Alanna tried hard to hold back her tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Why Thom of all people? What had he ever done? As she looked at her poor brother bandaged face she clenched her fists and vowed that she would make whoever did this pay. They would be sorry they had ever picked on Thom of Trebond. She would make sure of that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN/ Ooh! A bit of a cliffy there! Who beat Thom up and why? Could it have been the Duke? To be honest with ya I have no idea who it was so feed back is very much appreciated! Email me at hannirose56@yahoo.com and let me know who it should be and why!!! Sorry for the kinda sad chapter. I'm in a real funk today. My parakeet died and I busted up my knee (hense Thom's broken knee cap!) so I was not in the best of moods! anyway review me and/or email me to let me know what ya think! Review and I will give you a nice mango to eat and if your really kind I'll let you pet my kitty! :P 


	3. Chapter 3 A book of spells

AN/ Well, I'm back after a looooooong time! Sorry. I got really wrapped up in school and trying not to fail my classes! I am bad with remembering to do my homework. *shrugs* Oh well. Anyway, please read on my friends and thank you to....  
  
Laura- Glad you though the second chp was as good as the first. I hope that this one is as good as the others. And thank you for reviewing! I only got one review for the second chapter! How sad!  
Chapter 3-   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Thom moaned as he came back into consciousness. He was half in his room on the floor and there was blood everywhere. He tried to use his Gift to give him some strength but when he looked inside himself he found nothing.  
He somehow managed to drag himself onto the bed. He curled up as much as he could with out hurting his leg more and shivered. He couldn't think. He couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered leaving the great hall and then... Nothing.  
Some while later Thom heard Alanna pounding on his door. Or was it just in his head? Thom was sure the ringing was in his head so maybe he was hallucinating.  
When the door exploded off the hinges Thom decided that a hallucination could never imitate Alanna's temper so well.  
She started yelling at him so he pulled the covers over his head to shut out the noise. Her shrill shrieking at him pounded in his ears and just when he thought he could not handle in any longer he found a shred of strength and hurled his pillow into Alanna's face.  
That shut her up for a second but then she yanked the covers off Thom and Thom remembered no more except for Alanna's gasp.  
When Thom woke again he didn't know who he was. He only knew that he hurt too much to be dead.   
He tried to summon up a spell to bring light to the dark room and found when he looked inside he found nothing...  
There was nothing there, none of the purple fire that had burned there before was to be seen.  
A boy walked into his room and rushed over to the bed when he saw that Thom was awake.  
" Thom! Are you all right? What the hell happened?" The boy screeched. In a sudden rush all of Thom's memories came back. He knew who he was and knew that the 'boy' in front of him was actually his sister who was disguised as a boy because she wanted to be a knight. But the one thing he did not know was why he was there.  
" Alanna..." He said quietly and closed his eyes to block out the bright light. Alanna sat on the bed next to him.  
" Thom? What happened? Please tell me." Thom opened his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. He could not remember seeing anyone and yet... Someone had to have been there, right?  
" I don't know. I... Can't remember." He saw Alanna's eyes expand then contract with fear. She leaned forward and softly hugged her brother to her.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Alanna left a little while later but made Thom swear that if he remembered ANYTHING to tell her immediacy. Thom agreed to tell her and she said she would be back later.  
Thom leaned back into the pillows trying to remember what had happened but... It was useless.  
The door swung open and Thom opened his eyes quickly to see The Duke Roger of Conte standing in the doorway with a small bundle in his large hands.  
Thom sat up quickly, too quickly he felt his body protest and leaned back gingerly.  
" May I come in?" The Duke asked in his deep voice, Thom felt himself wanting to never move again and only to hear his beautiful voice for the rest of his life. He nodded, finding himself at a loss for words.  
" What happened to you? Are you all right? Who did it?" Roger spouted off the questions and Thom thought he saw a look of worry in his dark eyes. (AN/ What color eyes does the Duke have? Blue?)  
" I don't know who did it to me. I have no memory of what really happened."  
The Duke came over and sat on a chair next to Thom's bed and Thom fought to hide a blush but knew he was failing.  
" I brought you something to ease the healing time." Roger said and held out the package to Thom. Thom blushed all the more and took to gift. His hands brushed the Dukes when he took it and he felt his cool skin and shivered involuntarily.  
Thom slowly upwrapped the gift and found a book. the book had no title, just a dark red cover. When Thom opened the book he found that the book contained spells. Thom flipped through the book curiously and found many spells he did not know of before that very moment or even thought about before. He looked back at Roger who was smiling.  
" I don't know what to say." Thom managed to blurt out. "It's marvelous. Where did you get it?"  
" I actually wrote it myself. All of the spells in there for the most part are of my own creation. Except for the general ones but it can't hurt to have a few old and easy ones in there."  
Thom looked down at the book then back up at the Duke. He held the book close to him.  
" It's wonderful. Thank you so much, for everything. Your concern and for the gift."  
The Duke smiled and put his hand gently on Thom's own before hastily taking it way with a blush.  
" Heal fast and well Thom of Trebond, it is nice to have another sorcerer around. And I know your brother misses you terribly."  
Then he was gone leaving Thom clutching the book of spells to his chest and wishing that he was hold the Duke of Conte and his sisters enemy in his arms instead.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
So? What did you think? PLEASE no flaming at me. I know that this was a rather short chapter and I'm sorry for that but if I get mroe reviews I will be more motivated to write... *hint hint* I did add a bit of fluff in this chapter and I hope that it was ok... Was it? I hope so! PLEEEEEEEEEASE review and let me know how I am doing. I will love you forever if you do! 


	4. Chapter 4 An Incounter

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Wow... It's been forever and a day since I updated this fic. I decided it was about time. Also, Plot help! I need some plot here. I mean, romance is GREAT but it needs a plot too. Any idea's? So onto the story. First off thanks to:  
  
Magix Pawn- I didn't know the making a move on Alanna part. How incredibly funny! I knew he was bi because didn't he have something with Delia? Or maybe not... Anyway, thanks a ton for reviewing!  
  
laura- I hope you will continue to love it after this chapter! Thanks a ton.  
  
fantasyfan- *shrugs* I know that some people might not like the idea of Tammy's characters being gay/bi. That was one of the reasons she changed it. I hope you will forgive that. I think I'm gonna try a chapter in Rogers POV that might be fun!  
  
EVERYONE: Please review! I love getting reviews, they are better than chocolate. Well... Maybe not but a close tie anyway.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
" Thom, where did you get this book?" Alanna asked on one of her visits to Thom's room. Thom who was idly writing down a list of supplies he needed for a complicated spell said,  
  
" Oh that. Roger gave it to me... Very interesting read. Do you know where I could find powdered Lakisha root?" He inquired of Alanna.   
  
" DUKE ROGER OF CONTE GAVE YOU THIS?!?!?" Alanna said in an astounded half yell. Thom glanced up and saw his sisters face turning red. He blinked and seeing that Alanna was in one of her rages spoke carefully,  
  
" Yes. He did."  
  
Alanna stared at her brother and said slowly,  
  
" And. You. Took. It."  
  
Thom nodded hesitantly. Alanna's face turned even redder.  
  
" Thom! What were you thinking? Do you realize what he could do to me?"  
  
Thom shook his head and said in a cautious voice,  
  
" Do...Do you think, Alanna. That maybe you may have misjudged the Dukes intentions- No! Don't do that!" Alanna's fist crashed down, hard on the wooden table cause a glass to wobble and fall to the ground, neatly breaking into three pieces. Thom rubbed his head,  
  
" See what you've done."  
  
Alanna glared at him and said in a voice full of fury,  
  
" I have to go do some work. We are not done with this conversation, Thom. I'll be back after the evening meal."  
  
She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Causing a healer who had just walked into to scold and glare after her who proceeded to yell back.  
  
Thom rubbed his head again. He felt old. And worn. Like he was too big for his skin, or perhaps too small.  
  
And all he could think about was the Duke.  
  
It was a week before Thom saw Roger again. He finally felt strong enough to venture into the Dining hall for the first time since his accident. He was still unsteady on his feet, and his mind seemed to work at a sluggish pace, not soaking in knowledge like it always had before.  
  
He took a seat at one of the large tables, by himself. He watched as the ladies flirted with the knights and scholars. He watched Alanna and her friends laugh and pelt Raoul with walnuts. Thom sighed and drummed his fingers lightly on the table. He had never really had any friends. Except Alanna. And now she didn't need him anymore. Did she?  
  
Thom suddenly became aware of a presence standing behind him. He started at turning saw Roger. Thom felt his breath become shallow. He glanced over to where Alanna was. If she saw...  
  
" May I sit here?" Roger inquired. his voice was deep and smooth. It reminded Thom of honey, sweet and sticky. He nodded mutely, feeling that if he were to speak it would be in a hoarse squeak. The Duke smiled and sat gracefully next to him.  
  
" Are you well?" He asked Thom.  
  
" I-" His voice was raspy. He cleared his throat and said, " I am much better. I thank you for your concern."  
  
Roger smiled and to Thom's shock reached up and placed his hand on Thom's own. Thom felt something flutter in his chest.   
  
The King rose. And the prayer was said. Thom was relieved but regretful that Roger kept his hand off his own when they sat back down.  
  
He wondered what it meant. The Duke seemed to like him. But... He was known as a ladies man. And yet, he had acted as though he were interested in Thom.  
  
Thom shook that notion from his mind. The powerful man next to him could want nothing to do with him. He was only a small lord, and a sorcerer. What interest could a man such as Roger have in that?  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
AN: I know, this chapter was insanely short. I'm sorry. I wil try and update again soon because guess what? I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK! A whole ten days off. *happy sigh* It's going to be heaven. Anyway, read and review. Flames will be used to warm my poor wittle toesys! 


End file.
